


February 15, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos scowled the minute Supergirl tossed her new expensive stuffed animal to one side.





	February 15, 2003

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos scowled the minute Supergirl tossed her new expensive stuffed animal to one side after she lost interest in it.

THE END


End file.
